Tied
by Youko Neko
Summary: Warren takes out his rage on Remy and leaves the Cajun even more broken in the middle of the woods. So where's his knight in shining armor? ncs/slash
1. Chains

Tied 

------------- 

Happiness 

What is happiness? 

Is it having everything you want? 

No...happiness can't be that superficial. 

Because I do have everything I want. 

Yet I am not happy. 

So what is happiness? 

* * *

Remy woke with a start when someone jabbed his stomach hard. He glared at the perpetrator. Unfortunatly his red on black eyes didn't mean much to a blue eyed white haired african. The aforementioned african pulled a reluctant Remy to his feet. 

"Up and at em sleepyhead. It's almost time for dinner." 

"Dinner?" 

"Yes my dear theiving brother. Dinner. As in the opposite of breakfast and the last meal before bedtime. Unless you count a midnight snack" She added thoughtfully. Remy just scowled. 

"Don' mock me." 

"Whoever said I was mocking you? I was just stating the facts." 

"I hate you." 

"It's only because I love you Remy. Now go to the dining room." Remy went to the dining room. He kept his eyes focused on the ground refusing to look at anyone. Ororo draped an arm over his shoulder and led him to an empty seat. He didn't say anything throughout the entire meal and only listend halfheartedly to the conversations around him. His food went untouched. Thankfully no one commented. Well except Warren Worthington III. 

"Geez Cajun, you're going to kill more people through starvation by wasting food like that." 

The room went completely silent. 

Remy felt eyes on him waiting for his response. He turned a hard glare on Archangel. 

"At least I repented aftah sellin' my sould to the devil mon ami." Vaguely he noticed Ororo and Jean stiffle giggles. Others had small smiles on their faces. Because he had spoken the truth. Remy hated himself so much for what he had done in the Massacre and the others knew that. Warren had regreted his decision at first but as soon as his wings had grown back it could of been just another day as far as he was concerned.** Remy quickly excused himself and stepped outside for a cigerette. He heard the sounds of everyone else cleaning up. Someone wrapped her arms around him. The long sleeves and gloves told him it was Rogue. 

"Yah ok sugah?" Remy roughly pushed her off. He didn't want to be loved by someone who decided who she loved by how popular someone was. The time when she had left him in Antartica was still a recent memory to him. "Remy?" 

"Fuck off Rogue." He leaped over the porch railing and onto the soft grass below. He set a brisk pace towards the already dark woods behind the mansion. 

"Remy!" He turned angerily at the voice. Warren stood directly behind him and as soon as he had turned slammed him back into a tree. The impact temporarily stunned him and Warren took the time to gag him and bind his wrists together. "I'm gonna make you pay for that comment at dinner." He hissed as he dragged Remy further into the woods so they were out of sight of the mansion. Remy was slammed into another tree. 

At this point Remy's mind started a silent mantra, 'He won't. He can't. He wouldn't.' But the silent mantra disappeared when a hand pulled roughly at his jeans. He tried to lash out but Warren used to stiff cloth as a looser bind on his ankles. Warren regarded the now half naked Cajun closely with an obvious leer on his face. Remy refused to look scared. Warren punched him in the stomach obviously annoyed with his resistance. While Remy was still struggling to breath Warren entered him quickly and with no preperation. 

Remy hissed around his gag but that was the only sign of pain he showed. He was used to pain. Warren finished quickly throwing in a few more punches for grins and giggles. As soon as the man was completely satisfied he walked off leaving Remy alone and bound in the woods. He knew he could be out there forever and no one could find him unless he willing called out. But right then he didn't want to call out. He just wanted to lie there and die. He lay there for a few more minutes before slowly working his hands free. He was soon redressed and the gag and tie used on his hands were thrown in the bushes. Remy sat back down. He might be free visibly but his soul still felt tied up. 

----------- 

** i have no idea if this is actually true or not. i know Remy hated himself for the Morlock Massacre but i do not know what Warren's feelings were about his time as Death. since he has always seemed like an arrogant bastard to me this is how i thought he acted like. if i'm wrong will someone please tell me? thanks! 

and no this isnt finished. i'll get the second half up soon dont worry. 


	2. Freedom?

Tied 2 

--------- 

Logan watched silently as warren came back to the mansion. If it was possible he seemed even more smug then usual. He scowled something wasn't write. The wind was blowing the wrong way for him to catch the flier's scent so he settled for just following it back into the woods. He came to a small clearing which from his angle seemed empty. The scent of a cigerette reached him. 

"Hello Logan." Logan jumped. He hadn't realized that Remy had heard him. He entered the clearing and stood in front of the Cajun. Remy just sat there a cigerette between his lips and his eyes closed. 

"Hey. Watcha doin' out here?" 

"Tinkin'." 

"Don't hurt yerself Gumbo" 

"To late." The words were whispered so low that Logan had trouble catching them. 

"What happened with Warren?" Remy ignored him. "Remy." Still nothing. Logan scowled and croutched down in front of the other man. "Remy. Look at me goddamnit!" He slammed his fist into the tree next to Remy's head. Remy's eyes flew open and his cigerette fell to the ground. Logan pulled back. "Sorry." Remy gave him a small sarcastic smile. 

"Well I guess dat answered your question bout Warren." Logan just grunted. "Logan?" The whisper startled him. He looked down at the thief. 

"Ya?" 

"Have ya ever loved someone but never had de nerve to tell dem?" Logan nodded unsure where this could go. 

"Did you ever tell em?" Logan snorted again. 

"Still figurin that part out. Why?" 

"You should tell dem." Logan thought he heard a kind of dejection in Remy's voice. 

"Why do you care Gumbo?" Logan kneeled down in front of Remy again. 

"True happiness is hard to come by." 

"Never realized you were a scholar." Remy gave him an annoyed look. 

"It's true mon ami." 

"Never said it wasn't. Well what about you Remy?" 

"What bout me?" 

"Don ya deserve a chance?" 

"I've messed up to much." 

"Yer an idiot Remy." Remy blinked at him slightly startled at the bluntness. 

"Wat do you mean Logan?" 

"Ya can't mess up to much. Unless yer one of those religous fanatics who go out and try to convert everyone." He added as an afterthough. Remy looked thoroughly confused. "Get up." Remy shook his head. 

"I ain't done tinkin'." 

"Yes ya are. Now get up. Ro's gonna have a fit if ya don' come back soon." Remy just shrugged and made no move to stand up. Logan sighed. He didn't know any way to get Remy up if the Cajun didn't want to get up. He wouldn't touch him who knows how badly that would freak Remy. Should he...? Logan took one last look at Remy before making up his mind. "Ya want to know who I'm tryin to make up my mind about?" Remy shrugged. 

"Don care. Its your business." 

"Ya started it." 

"So?" 

"You are an idiot Remy." Remy met his eyes again. 

"You-" He was cut off by Logan's mouth on his. 

"Will you get up now??" 

--------- 

Youko: this could either be the end or i could write an epilogue. if i get enough reviews i will write the epi or i might just write it for the heck of it. 


End file.
